narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tobias Uzumaki
Tobias "Tobi" Uzumaki is the main character of the fan anime Naruto: Akkipuden. He is the son of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. He is the jinchuriki of Yang Kurama. He is a shinobi of Konohagakure. He is well known for his Kekkei Genkai, the Byakugan, leading to him having the moniker Tobi of the Byakugan. He is a prodigy, and is considered to be the smartest of his generation, behind his best friend and partner, Yoshi Uchiha. Personality He has a similar personality to his father, being fun-loving, strong-willed, and protective of his friends, as shown when he saved his friend Natsumi Nera. He also has personality traits of his mother, being gentle, caring, and friendly. Unlike his father, and despite being a jinchuriki, he grew up being a popular kid, and was surrounded by friends and family. He has great patience and intelligence. He is likened by many members of the Hyuga Clan to be like his second uncle, Neji Hyuga. He has a close friendship with his partner Yoshi Uchiha, with the young Uchiha taking a liking to Tobi early on. The two work well together, with the two being called "Konoha's Dojutsu Couple". He aspires to be Hokage, like his father and grandfather. Appearance During Part I, he had shoulder-length blonde hair, fair skin, and the characteristic pale eyes of wielders of the Byakugan, with a blue tint to it. He wore a black top with a white jacket with the Uzumaki Clan crest on the left shoulder, and the Hyuga Clan crest on the back, showing the bond between the two clans. He wore a black forehead protecter around his neck, similarly to his mother. Backstory Tobias was born on March 6th, at 10:58pm. While he was still in Hinata's body, Naruto transfered Yang Kurama into him. Since Kurama had a strong friendship with Naruto, he told his Yang Half to protect him, to which he agreed, assuring that he wouldn't rampage through Konoha. He joined the Academy at six years old. He was a good student at the Academy, being popular. One day, he met a lonely looking young kid. He went over to him, and they told each other their names. Eventually, they called each other nicknames, with Yoshi calling him "Tobi" instead of Tobias, and him calling his new best friend "Yoshi" instead of Yoshiryu. He eventually passed the Academy at 9 years old with Yoshi, and was assigned with him and Natsumi Neru to a genin squad. Their jonin sensei turned out to be Shikamaru Nara, someone he knew well. They did many missions together. After two years, Team Shikamaru went to the Chunin Exams. While training for the exams he met Hikaru Kojira, the star pupil of his father, and his pupils, Rock Sai, Rin Hatake, and Shikamaru's own son, Shikaken Nara. Sai quickly formed a rivalry with Tobias. During the second part of the exam, Team Shikamaru quickly obtained the Earth Scroll by using the respective summons of their idols, Gamakichi, Aoda and Katsuyuu. Tobias fought Rock Sai in the second round, becoming a chunin. At some point, Kakashi taught him and Yoshi the Chidori. Abilities Tobias is a ninja of the Uzumaki and Hyuga clans, meaning he has amazing life force and is well known for using his Byakugan. He is considered one of the most powerful ninja of his era. Taijutsu As a member of the Hyuga Clan, Tobias' primary fighting style is the Gentle Fist. He is able to easily perform the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms technique, using it to disarm his opponents, as seen when he used it on Rock Sai. He is able to use his mother's signature technique, Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists. His signature (and favourite) Gentle Fist technique, however is Eight Trigams Revolving Heaven. He is also able to open at least three of the eight gates, as he is shown to be able to use the Reverse Lotus. Ninjutsu Tobias is very skilled in ninjutsu. He is renowned as a genius, using various different types of ninjutsu. He has deadly accuracy due to his Byakugan. His skill in ninjutsu even exceeds that of his friend Yoshi's, who is also renowned as a genius. Nature Transformation Tobias is incredibly skilled in Nature Transformation. Like his father, he has an natural affinity for Wind Release. He is able to perform, and frequently use, his father's signature technique , the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. He created the Wind Release: Super Rasenshuriken, as an improvement of Hikaru's Wind Release: Super Rasengan. He is also talented in Fire Release, which he learned from Yoshi. He is able to perform Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, a difficult jutsu to master and even harder to perform. He is proficent in Earth Release, creating the Earth Release: Destroying Earth Cannon Technique. He is extremely talented in Lightning Release, which he favours over the other Nature Releases. He frequently uses the Chidori, and its S-rank form, Lightning Blade. He has even managed to fuse it with the Rasengan, creating the Lightning Release: Rasenshuriken. Chakra As a member of the Uzumaki Clan, he has amazingly strong chakra, but has even stronger chakra than his father does, so much so, his mother doubled over in pain weeks before his birth. His chakra is strengthed by the fact he is a jinchuriki, as he is able to perform the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken seven times in rapid succession, as compared to his father's five in his mastered Sage Mode.